


The Dark I Know Well

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Series: The Marvel Jukebox [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Based on a Spring Awakening Song, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Peter Parker, Incest, Innocent Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Con Daddy Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Poor Life Choices, Poor Peter Parker, Power Imbalance, Someone help Peter, Tony Stark Has Issues, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight, then you hold me and you whisper "child the Lord won't mind".Tony loves his son more than anything and enjoys showing Peter just how much. How much is too much?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The Marvel Jukebox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162547
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	The Dark I Know Well

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm chilling, listening to music and I hear a great story! This is based on the song [The Dark I Know Well from the musical Spring Awakening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQDEsxvL86E) Have a listen if you have a spare couple of minutes, it's one of my faves and really tells a great story in such a short amount of time!
> 
> Massive thank you to [TenMoreSins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenMoreSins/pseuds/TenMoreSins) for jumping up and being beta. You're an angel!

Peter sat in the study that evening, just like every other evening. He had been there since he had come home from school, leaving when dinner was served, only to return once he had finished his last mouthful. His school books were strewn open across the large desk, despite finishing his homework an hour before. Peter sat curled up in the large chair writing in a small notebook. His diary. 

_ There’s a part I can’t tell about the dark I know well… _

When he was 12, he discovered that writing down his feelings was the only way to stop the overflow of emotions that he had to keep bottling up. They say that you should talk to someone, but Peter couldn’t. He had no-one. No one but his diary. He was so deep into his writing that he didn’t notice the study door open and footsteps lead up behind him. 

A warm hand was placed at the back of his neck, causing him to jump and snap his diary shut. He shuddered as he recognised the fingers that were toying with the hair at the back of his neck. He didn’t say anything or even look up. He just stared at his closed diary, trying not to concentrate on the rough fingers that were caressing his delicate skin.

“It’s time for bed now, kid.”

Peter turned to look up at his father. He was still in his perfectly pressed suit, looking like he had walked straight out of a GQ photoshoot. But no, that had been last week. Tony Stark: GQ Man of the Year. Peter scoffed at the thought.  _ If everyone knew what he was really like… No, Peter, you have to keep your mouth shut! _

Peter looked at the watch being held out in front of his face and nodded, “Ok, Dad.”

Tony released Peter’s neck and walked out, leaving Peter to pack up his things. He carried his heavy school bag back to his room, looking over his shoulder nervously.  _ He’s not following, _ he thought to himself. He didn’t know whether he should feel reassured or not. His hands trembled as he reached up to open his bedroom door, his mind running over the possibilities of what could be on the other side. He released his breath when the door opening revealed an empty room, just as he had left it that morning. 

Smiling slightly, Peter went in and threw his bag down, heading straight into his en-suite bathroom to take a quick shower. He hummed to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth, the humming continuing as he opened his bathroom door only to die at the sight of his father seated on his bed. 

Peter berated himself for letting his guard down. He should have known. His father looked at him with a perverse smirk gracing his features. They stood in silence for a few moments just staring at each other. Peter couldn’t form words. He didn’t want to. He felt so exposed, only a towel covering his most private parts from his father’s ravenous gaze. Tony looked Peter up and down, his predatory ogling keeping Peter frozen in the doorway.

A knock at the door stole the attention of both males as Peter’s mother walked into the bedroom. Barely acknowledging her son, she stood beside Tony, “Will you be working in the lab tonight or will we actually get to spend an evening together?”

Tony smiled up at his wife, “I’m just going to tuck our boy in, then I’m all yours,” he purred, throwing in a wink for good measure. 

The woman smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony lightly. As she stood back up, she turned to look at Peter, who was looking sheepishly at the ground. As he felt her eyes on him, Peter looked up at his mother, his eyes pleading. Begging her to do something. Say something. Anything to stop what he knew was coming. His mother walked over and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, taking no notice of the emotion he was trying to convey and kissed him on the head. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” she said, her eyes focused more on his forehead.

_ She knows. She has to know,  _ Peter thought to himself, _ she can’t even look you in the eye, Peter.  _

Peter willed away the tears that were burning his eyes as he replied, “Night, Mom.”

Peter watched as his mother left the room and couldn’t tear his eyes away from the door as it clicked shut. He kept his attention away from his father as best he could until he heard the man’s voice.

“Pete?” he said softly, calling the boy’s attention. “You ok, baby boy?” he asked, concern mingling with the lechery he gladly coveted. 

Peter didn’t respond, he simply looked down at the floor, praying the man would leave his room. His prayers weren’t answered.

“Hey, come here, Pete.” Tony opened his legs, nodding to the spot in front of him where he expected his son to stand. 

Peter complied and moved towards his father, his face blank and trying not to show he was scared. His father hated when he acted too scared. Peter stopped a foot from Tony’s knees, an innocent act of defiance that he always performed. Tony smirked, humoring the boy for a moment before he held out his hand for Peter to take, pulling the boy between his parted thighs. 

Tony’s hands rested on Peter’s hips for a few moments before creeping round to his ass, pulling the boy flush against him. Tony turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on Peter’s stomach, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of his son. His cock twitched as he felt the slight tremble of the boy’s body.

He leaned back and looked up at Peter, who kept his eyes on the floor. Tony placed a finger underneath his son’s chin and moved the boy so that he was looking right into his father’s eyes. Tony’s other hand caressed Peter’s towel-clad thigh. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked.

_ This is not right, that’s what’s wrong, Dad, _ Peter thought. He knew he couldn’t say that, he had to play along. He shook his head, taking a deep breath and gave his father a shy smile. “Nothing’s wrong, Daddy.”

Tony’s fingers left Peter’s chin and traveled to his neck, holding tight, thumb caressing the boy’s cheek. He smiled as Peter leaned into the touch. “Good. You’d tell Daddy if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” Peter nodded. “Good boy. Now, how about a kiss goodnight?”

Peter cringed inside, trying not to let anything show on his face as he allowed his father to pull his head down. Tony pressed a light kiss to Peter’s left cheek, then the other, before connecting their lips and his eyes fluttered closed. Tony moaned as he led his son through the kiss, moving his lips expertly, relishing in the inexperience Peter still held. Peter’s eyes didn’t close immediately. Despite this not being the first time, he still found himself frozen in shock for a few moments before his mind caught up with him and submitted to whatever the man wanted.

The hand which rested on Peter’s thigh crept back around to squeeze his ass, making Peter gasp and opening him up for Tony to thrust his tongue into the sweet mouth. Peter tasted like toothpaste and something that was exclusively Peter, he couldn’t get enough. As he licked his way around the boy’s mouth, his other hand left Peter’s neck and his fingers softly trailed down his chest, making its way wound to the boy’s other ass cheek. 

Tony smirked into the kiss as he felt his son’s muscles ripple under his touch. Peter was a little small for his age, and though he was very slender, there was defined muscle there. Tony thanked God they had put the boy through all of those ballet lessons when he was younger. He felt like a dancer. He was perfect. 

Tony pulled Peter forward, forcing the boy to straddle his waist with his hands resting on the man’s shoulders. The new position made the towel fall to the floor, leaving Peter completely exposed in his father’s lap. Tony broke the kiss and pressed their heads together. They were panting and their breath mingled through the quiet.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Tony whispered. “Sometimes I still can’t believe I have you all to myself.” Tony’s hands ran up Peter’s back slowly and back down to grip his ass again, grinding the boy on his already rock hard cock. Tony groaned and looked down, not phased by the fact that Peter’s smaller dick had barely hardened. He knew he was always gentle and careful. He always made Peter feel good. 

Tony snaked his hands around Peter’s waist and pulled him into a tight hug, tucking his head into the juncture of Peter’s neck, placing soft kisses on the skin that he could reach. “You’re such a good boy for me, baby. Daddy is gonna take such good care of you, ok?” he murmured between kisses. 

Peter couldn’t say anything. No matter what he wanted to do. He wanted to scream. He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell his dad that he shouldn’t be doing this. But he couldn’t. No one would believe him and he didn’t want to hurt his dad’s feelings. The man was so happy. His dad loved him more than anything. All he could do was nod and let the man stand and place him back on his feet. 

“Are you gonna help Daddy get undressed?” Peter knew it wasn’t a question.

He helped Tony out of his blazer, walking over to place it neatly on his dressing table. He knew how much his father looked after his suits and thought he wouldn’t want the clothes thrown on the floor. It was part of this routine. He always did it. In honesty, Tony didn’t care one bit when his beautiful baby boy was the one removing the clothing. Watching the small hands undo the buttons of his Tom Ford shirt was mesmerising, and when Peter got to his knees to undo his belt and trousers, it took everything he had to not grab the back of the boy’s head and guide his cock right to the back of the boy’s throat. But no, he had to be gentle. Loving. Peter was precious and he had to treat him as such.

When Peter had folded the last of his clothing and placed it on the neat pile, he turned and looked up at Tony. Tony smiled down at his son and ran his hands through the damp curls. “Go lay down on your front, baby. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Peter nodded and did as he was told. He placed himself in the middle of the bed and rested his head on his folded arms. Whilst he knew what was coming, the waiting was torturous. He tried to steady his breathing. He could hear his father going through his suit pockets and knew what he was getting. He could hear the man’s footsteps coming closer and felt the bed dip as Tony crawled up behind him. 

Tony leaned over Peter to grab a pillow and lifted the boy’s hips, placing the pillow underneath. Tony sat back and admired the view before him, peachy ass on display and all his. 

“You’re incredible, baby boy,” he praised, “and you’re being so good for Daddy.”

Peter remained silent and unmoving. Tony’s hands came to rest on Peter’s cheeks, kneading and parting them. Tony groaned as he caught sight of the hairless hole, bringing his finger down to caress it teasingly. He grinned as Peter gasped. “Does that feel good, baby?” he asked, teasing the hole a little more, savoring the hitches in Peter’s breath. Tony dragged his hands down Peter’s thighs before removing his hands completely. 

Peter didn’t need to turn his head to know what his father was doing. He heard the cap of the bottle pop open and the squelch as Tony coated his fingers in lube.  _ At least he’s always careful, _ Peter thought to himself,  _ most victims aren’t prepared properly, that’s a lot worse. _ He knew he shouldn’t think like that, but when this happens so often, he had to try and find a bright side in the clusterfuck he called life. For a moment, his thoughts took him away from the situation, until he felt a cold finger pressing against his hole. He whimpered as Tony’s thick digit started to breach him. 

“Shh… It’s ok baby,” Tony rubbed Peter’s back softly as he slowly pumped the tip of his finger into the tight rim, pushing in a little more each time. “You’re doing so well, Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” 

Peter kept whimpering as the finger plunged deeper inside him. He tried to make as little noise as possible and didn’t move. This was painful but he knew, if he moved, it could be a lot worse. Tears began forming as one finger became two, scissoring him carefully. The tears fell as two became three, soaking his arm and the mattress. He let them fall freely, refusing to wipe them away or sniffle, he just laid there and kept his breathing as steady as possible. The physical pain was slowly diffusing, his body starting to betray his mind as his cock hardened, the friction of the pillow mildly pleasurable.

Tony was breathing heavily. Peter’s ass felt incredible around his fingers. So tight. So perfect. If it were anyone else, he would have already sunk into that delicious heat, but he had to hold back. He was looking after his baby boy. His baby boy deserved love. He deserved to be looked after. Tony had to treat him right. He pumped his fingers slowly, trying to find that little bundle of nerves he knew would make Peter feel as good as he himself was. He searched a little longer before Peter yelped and ground down on the mattress.  _ That’s it, _ Tony thought and he continued the onslaught, making Peter writhe and moan, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle the sounds.

Tony grinned as he watched his son below him rocking on his fingers and grinding himself onto the mattress. “Do you like it when Daddy does that, baby?” Tony asked. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.” Not actually waiting for an answer, he slipped his fingers from his son’s stretched hole, groaning as it fluttered gently. He quickly covered his thick cock in lube and leaned over Peter, covering his entire body. His cock slotted between Peter’s cheeks as Tony pressed kisses to Peter’s shoulders.

Tony whispered into Peter’s ear, “I love you, baby boy, so much.” He placed a kiss behind Peter’s ear. “Are you ready, baby? You’ve been such a good boy tonight, so good for Daddy.” Tony lifted himself off of Peter and kneeled between the boy’s legs, nudging them apart slightly. He braced himself over Peter with one hand, the other holding his cock and guiding it into Peter’s ass slowly.

Peter gasped at the intrusion. Whilst he had been prepared and this wasn’t the first time, his father’s fat cock always stretched him uncomfortably. The man’s fingers eased it somewhat and for that, he was thankful. His breath stuttered as his father rocked his hips, pushing in inch by inch. 

Tony always took it at an agonizing pace, really taking his time to savour the feeling of his son’s perfect ass surrounding his cock. The heat was unlike anything else. No one ever made him feel like this. His baby boy was special. Remarkable and all his. When he was finally fully sheathed, Tony shook, trying to stave off his orgasm as much as he could. The vice-like grip around him threatened to milk him for every drop right then and there, but he needed to make this last. For his baby. 

Tony regained his control and waited long enough to make sure Peter had adjusted before he pulled out slowly. When only the head was left in, Tony rocked his hips forward, filling the boy once more. Tony kept moving languidly, leaning back down, keeping their bodies close and grinding down on the pliant body beneath him. Every thrust was matched with a grunt, right in Peter’s ear. He tried to block it out but the breath huffing down his spine kept his attention. The pain had settled into a dull ache as Peter lay there and let his father do what he needed. 

“So good,” Tony panted, “so beautiful, so mine.”

Tony could feel his orgasm drawing closer and started to speed up. He rose up on his knees, gripping Peter’s waist, and started rolling his hips, trying to find that perfect angle. Peter’s silent breathing turned to whimpers and quickly evolved into moans. He pressed his face deeper into the pillow, urging it to muffle every sound that came out of his mouth. He hated that his body was enjoying this. As the thrusts got harder, and his prostate was hammered, he could feel himself getting closer and closer. He willed himself to cum as quickly as possible, the quicker it happened, the quicker his father would finish and it would be over for the night.

Peter’s fingers gripped the pillow tightly as his orgasm graciously made an appearance. His body shuddered as he shot ropes of cum all over his pillow, sticking it to his skin. His father kept up the aggressive pace for a few more moments more, as Peter’s clenching asshole drew out his own orgasm. Tony’s hips stuttered as he filled his son’s ass with his seed before he collapsed on top of the boy.

Peter struggled to breathe under the weight of the man. Tony noticed and pulled out, flopping himself onto the bed beside Peter. Tony rolled off the bed and headed into the bathroom. After cleaning himself off a little, he put his clothes back on. Peter didn’t move. He just laid there and breathed. His ass hurt, his eyes were stinging and he couldn’t bear to move right now. He heard the footsteps come closer and felt the bed dip beside him, but he kept his eyes focused on the poster he had on his wall. 

Tony leaned forward and placed a kiss on Peter’s head. “I love you so much, kid,” he said, combing his fingers through Peter’s curls. “You are such a good boy, you make me so happy.” Tony placed another kiss on Peter’s cheek, “You’re so beautiful. I’m the luckiest man in the world.” Tony stood and straightened himself up. “Sweet dreams, baby boy.”

Peter looked up at the man, “Goodnight, Daddy.”

Tony smiled and caressed Peter’s cheek, “Don’t forget to get yourself cleaned up, ok?”

Peter nodded and watched the man leave. The minute the door clicked shut, the floodgates opened. Peter’s body shook with the sobs he had been holding in. He could feel his father’s cum leaking out of him and pooling on the bed. He eventually pulled himself up off of the bed and limped to the bathroom, turning the shower onto the hottest setting. He stood under the spray and scrubbed his skin clean. He cleaned his abused hole as delicately as he could, watching the last of the cum disappear down the drain. It was late so he couldn’t stay in the shower for too long. 

He got out, wrapped himself in a towel and headed straight to his closet. He put on a pair of shorts then rummaged through the linen drawers for fresh sheets. He quickly changed his bedding, putting the soiled sheets in the laundry hamper, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep had he left it. Once he was finished, he grabbed his diary and a pen from his bag and got into bed. Tears smudged the wet ink as he wrote...

_ I wanna be strong, I want the world to find out that you’re dreaming of me. _

Peter looked at himself in the mirror beside his bed.

_ Me and my beauty. _

Peter closed his diary and put it away in the drawer of his bedside table. He curled in on himself and tried to force himself to sleep just as he heard his mother’s giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop me a comment or kudos, they make me smile! You can add me on Discord or Twitter: TheOnlyCeeCeeJ :D


End file.
